Toushirou's car ride
by Hiyori95
Summary: Hello first story what happens is he goes is in a car and things happen like gangsters, a bar and a big accident   dont own bleach   R&R plz Sorry its so short!
1. Chapter 1

Toushirou's car ride

One day in the world of the living Toushoirou and Momo were at home. Momo was in the kitchen making Toushirou and herself breakfast so Momo was happily humming to herself when Toushirou just appears from behind her ,scaring the shit out of Momo who happen to be holding tongs (you can kinda guess whats coming) She uses the tongs and grabs him by the nose but as soon as she did she let go of the tongs. "Sorry Shiro I-I-I thought you were up stairs" said Momo staring at Toushirou with sorrowful eyes "How can I stay mad at you" replied Toushirou making Momo blush.

Then they both sat down for breakfast, both staring at each other with loving eyes "So what you got planned today Momo?" asked Toushirou resting on his arm while waiting for an answer. Momo put her finger on her lip to think "Hmmmm….a bit of gardening, you?" replied Momo waiting for his answer now but he didn't give one. "Um Shiro…hello hello" Momo said waving her hands in front of his face when final he blinked and said "Um what" while looking confussed.

That's when Momo got upset "Don't you like talking to me? "Of course I do, I love it, I-I could do it all day" said Toushiou "Then why didn't you answer me" Momo said angrily there was a quiet pause and finally Toushirou said "Because I-I-I was looking into your beautiful eyes" that's when Toushioru went bright red (because he is still embarrassed about his feelings) " Your so sweet Shiro" shouted Momo

Later Toushirou's phone rang, he answered "Hello?" "Hey it's me Ichigo" "Oh! Hey what's up" asked Toushiou "I just got my new car and the guys and me are going for a spin do you want to come" "Yeah sure" said Toushirou. So Toushirou was going for a car ride, he waited for Ichigo came Toushirou walked up to Momo and Said "I'm going for a ride in ichigo's new car ok I'll be back later" "Ok be safe replied Momo and gave him a kiss on the check making him go red.

So when Ichigo and the others (Renji and Shuuhei) came Toushirou hopped in the car "Hey" Shuuhei said to Toushirou with a smile on his face unlike Renji who just gave a nod. "So guys where do you want to go?" "How about sl's bar" (sl's- Sarah & Lauren) Everyone just agreed on that. Oon the ride they were very quiet until Renji noticed Ikkaku & Yumichika crossing the road "Let's have some fun and run them over!" Renji suggested "You crazy bastard HELL NO!" shouted Ichigo, then suddenly Renji takes the wheel and steers straight for them. Renji had this evil glare in his eye "What are you doing!" shouted Toushirou "Dude are you trying to kill us!" Shuuhei also shouting as they got nearer to Ikkaku & Yumichika. Ichigo some how elbowed Renji in the face and taken back control again and just missing Ikkaku & Yumichika so they all they did a sigh of relief except Renji who was in a mood now.


	2. Chapter 2

Still driving to sl's bar when police come and pulled them over "Renji this is all your fault!" shouted Ichigo and Renji's reply was giving evils. Then there was a knock on the window so Ichigo rolled down the window to see a very tall man who bent down to greet them but the group didn't say anything because they were in shock with the lower lip hanging low and big white eyes who is it you ask?

Well, it was Kepachi "What the hell are you doing" asked Ichigo Kepachi replied "This is my new part time job" "Yeah mine too!" shouted Yachiru while doing the peace sign. " I pulled u over cos little peeps is to diddy" Ichigo and the others just sat there stunned and confused. "I'll explain little snowball man (pointing at Toushirou) is too short and needs a booster seat" explained Yachiru "WORD!" said Kepachi after Yachiru's explanation with a gangster sign.

As the message sinks in Toushirou's face slowly starts turning red and getting very angry at the same time. Renji broke the silence with a burst of laughter "HA H AH AHA HA AH " "Shut up" shouted Toushirou in much rage now " I am not sitting in a booster seat" "Well that's the law so its either sit in the seat or walk" said Kepachi "Come on man I have a spare booster seat in the trunk" suggested Ichigo "Why do you have a booster seat in your trunk?" asked Shuuhei "I know why" said Renji out of no where "You do" questioned Ichigo with a big grin on his face Renji answered "Its for Rukia when she in your car … alone"

Everyone was stunned in panic Ichigo waving his hands franticly said " NoNONO it is for my sisters and Renji your bustard you know I'm going out with Orihime!" "What we didn't know you were officially dating WELL DONE man!" Shuuhei said proudly grabbing Ichigo's shoulder. "So what's it going to be then " asked Kepachi, they all looked at Toushirou waiting for an anwser "Oh for fuck sake fine!" shouted Toushirou. So Ichigo got out, opened the trunk and got out this bright pink booster seat.

"HAHHAHHAHA" Renji laughted "Fuck no, no one said anything about it being bright pink!" argued Toushirou "Your so lucky shiro" said Yachiru Toushirou just gave her an evil glare "Oh come on it's only until we get to the bar" said Shuuhei "Hmmmm ok but we never speak about this ever again" demanded Toushiou. So they all agreed to never tell anyone about this "So everything is in order so chow dogs" said Kepachi in the gangster way again. "Yeah CHOW" Yachiru said while jumping up on Kepachi's back.

Finally they get back to driving to sl's bar and get there in piece not all happy but its sl's bar where you can drown your sorrows away and not forgetting the two manages who have a habit of selling unwanted or dodgy items to men.


End file.
